


The Back of My Hand

by AsianTSwift



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianTSwift/pseuds/AsianTSwift
Summary: Now that filming for Call Me by Your Name is finished. It is up to Armie and Timothée to promote the movie. This follows their lives as they go on the road together. But during filming feelings ran high and emotions were intense. Are they able to move passed their love for each other? Or will they find out that they know each other better than they know themselves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it. I'll slowly be adding more and more until I feel like it's done.... Unless everyone hates it and then I'll probably stop :/. Anyways! Hope you enjoy it.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome!

“Quickly,” Armie said, as he reached for Timothée’s hand. The flashing lights from the paparazzi filled their eyes and screams for pictures and autographs filled their ears. Timothée easily took Armie’s hand, as the older man led the younger away. Following in his footsteps, Timothée was having a hard time keeping up with the powerful legs of that 6’5” man. Armie led them to them to the back exit of the building they were trying to escape. 

Finally, outside the building, Armie looked around to make sure no one followed them. The parking lot was empty and slightly lit by street lights, as the darkness of the night surrounded them. Timothée was the first to let go of this tall man’s hand. But he did not realize how much he would have missed the touch. “What was that?” Timothée said while trying to catch his breath as he leaned against the wall of the building, “it’s just the paps, you know they’re always there after we do a promo for the movie.”

“I know, but I didn’t want have to deal with them this time, they’ve been everywhere,” Armie said looking like he didn’t even break a sweat, “man, you must be really out of shape if you couldn’t keep up”. Armie laughed as he looked at Timothée. “I thought I was the one out of shape, especially when I could barely keep up with you in Crema,” Armie said, as he patted Timothée’s back. 

“Yeah, I was exercising on set for almost a month before you even came to Italy,” Timothée retorted. Which made Armie close his eyes, throw his head back, and give out a loud laugh. Timothée could not do anything but stare at this statuesque man, trying to not let his laugh infect him.  _ He doesn’t even understand what his laugh does to me, _ Timothée thought, as he was trying to compose himself. 

Timothée closed his eyes, feeling the cold wall against his back; while he listened to Armie laugh.  _ The sound was beautiful _ , he thought, it’s been so long since he had heard Armie laugh like that. It reminded him of the beautiful villa, that they had stayed at while filming the movie. 

\--------------

Timothée sat at the piano, letting his fingers press down on the keys as the sounds filled the room. He closed his eyes, while his mind wandered; but his fingers remembered the way around the piano as if it were the back of his hand. The music filled his bones and soul, as he felt the notes in his heart. 

_ Boom _ .

Timothée opened his eyes and looked behind him as the door was wide open. That was when he saw him. He looked this huge man and he couldn’t tear his gaze away. Timothée was starstruck, his insides felt like they were going to spill out if he opened his mouth.  _ Was this what love at first sight felt like? _ Timothée questioned. 

“Sorry,” the new man said, as he was trying to slowly back out of the room, “I’m Armie, I heard the music and just had to follow it”. Armie tried to tiptoe out of the room, “just carry on”.

Suddenly, Timothée realized he was going to be in trouble. 

\--------------

“Earth to Timmy,” Armie raised his hand in front of Timothée’s face, “Hello? You there?”. 

Timothée opened his eyes, “get your hand out of my face, you jerk”. Timothée shoved Armie’s hand out of his face, as he laughed. Timothée let his touch linger, but not too long. He did not want to give Armie a reason to think he was being anything but friendly. As Timothée released the big hand, he couldn’t help but miss Armie’s warmth.  _ No, no I can’t let myself miss this,  _ Timothée thought,  _ it could be worse right? _

“Where’d you go?”Armie said the look on his face read that he was concerned.

All it took was one word and Armie was able to fall backward in time with Timothée. That one word and it transported him back to a different time. A time when he was truly happy. A time when the press didn’t matter when all that mattered was him and Timothée. 

“Crema”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Comments are always welcome!

Timothée held his breath, as he uttered the one word.  _ Did I give it away? _ He thought,  _ does he know now? Of course, he can’t know, _ Timothée thought,  _ it was just the thoughts of the movie and simpler times.  _

“What do you mean?” Armie said as he arched an eyebrow. Armie tried not to give too much away from his facial expression, but he was now thinking about how happy he was filming the movie. The location was beautiful, the people were amazing, and then there was Timothée by his side.  _ He made everything look so easy _ , Armie thought. 

“I just miss it,” Timothée sighed and looked into the night sky searching for stars, “ the sun, the view, everyone that was there. You just reminded me of it”.

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Armie leaned against the wall with Timothée to his right and followed his gaze into the sky. It was moments like this that made Armie question himself.  _ Was there something for me here? _ Armie thought as he looked into the wondrous night. Armie let himself sink a little, to let his shoulder touch shoulders with the young man beside him. Armie couldn’t let himself look at Timothée.  _ Don’t let him see,  _ Armie thought,  _ don’t let him know. _ But Armie craved Timothée’s touch, Timothée’s warmth.  _ I can feel it,  _ Armie thought as he felt warmer on his right side. Armie let his mind wander with his eyes closed. 

\----------------------

“Hey, the piano was amazing,” Armie said, looking at the young man before him. “It was really moving. Sorry about barging in, didn’t realize you were practicing”.

“You’re fine,” Timothée couldn’t help but smile at the man as he apologized, “I’m Timothée”.

“I figured,” Armie said as he tried to take in this new face.  _ This kid is young,  _ Armie thought,  _ how are things going to turn out? _ Armie 

Timothée looked at Armie and tried to completely capture this moment in his mind.  _ Man, how am I going to tell a love story with his man and not fall in love?  _ Timothée thought. “So tell me about yourself?” Timothée question, “I didn’t really google you or anything, because I wanted to get to know the real you, you know? Not what any tabloids are saying about you”.

“Oh, that’s a first, what do you want to know?” Armie said while he looked surprised and chuckled. 

“Anything you want to tell me,” Timothée said as he smiled from ear to ear, letting his eyes slightly close, while he giggled, “I don’t really know much about your personal life, other than some of the movies you’ve been in”.

“Well let’s see, my birthday’s in August. I’m actually 6’5”, 6’6” depending on the shoes I wear,” Armie said with a laugh, “oh, I’m also married”.

When that last statement came out of Armie’s mouth, Timothée’s heart sank a little.

_ He’s married _ .

_ Crap. _

\-------------------------

Timothée looked at the man as he joined him against the wall, he tried to capture everything about this moment. Armie looked so peaceful and at ease with his head thrown back and his eyes closed.  _ I don’t want this to end _ , Timothée thought. When that thought passed his mind, Timothée felt a lump crawl into his throat unable to speak.  _ I need to stop this _ , Timothée thought.  _ He’s married, you can’t let yourself do this. _ Timothée let the silence fill the air for another moment. “Well, we should get back to the hotel,” Timothée broke the silence with a sigh. However; they both stood still, letting the silence come back. 

_ Maybe there’s nothing here for me _ , Armie thoughts filled the silence of the night,  _ there’s no way I can go back to Crema now.  _

_ I shouldn’t go back to Crema.  _

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God thanks for all the kudos, guys! I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it!  
> I am trying my best to keep the timeline consistent with what we know about it irl. But excuse me if I flub on some things.  
> As always, kudos and comments are welcome!  
> I'll be trying to update as much and as fast as I can!

“Come on, let’s get back,” Timothée stood up from the wall that he was leaning on and looked at Armie.  _ God, he looks so beautiful,  _ Timothée thought  _ if I could have just one more moment of us.  _ Timothée nodded his head to the road, “do you want to walk back?”

Armie finally opened his eyes to see Timothée smiling at him. Armie felt like he couldn’t breathe for a second. “Yeah, let’s just walked back it’s only 3 blocks,” Armie nodded in agreeance. Timothée held his hand out to the man leaning against the wall beckoning him to follow.  _ You’re playing with fire, _ Timothée thought. But was he ready to be burned? Armie looked at the hand for a second that was held out for him and contemplated what he should do. 

_ Don’t think just do _ , Timothée’s mind screamed at Armie. 

With his ears burning and heart pumping so fast, Armie reached out for the hand and pulled. Timothée stumbled and his heart froze for a second,  _ what just happened? _

“I can’t support all of your weight, you lug,” Timothée laughed while trying to pull himself away from the man and separate him from the wall.  _ I love your laugh,  _ Armie thought which he wanted so badly to say. 

“Ok let’s go,” Armie got up and followed the young man towards the street. When they reached the street, Timothée didn’t realize that Armie was still holding his hand.  _ Crap, get ahold of yourself _ , Timothée said to himself as he let go of Armie’s hand. When Timothée let go he turned to the right and followed the street down a few steps.

Armie didn’t realize how much he would miss the warmth of Timothée’s hand in his. “Wait, isn’t the hotel that way?” Armie questioned as he pointed the other way Timothée was heading. After Armie had said that, Timothée felt his blood rush to his cheeks as he turned around and didn’t say anything and just walked the way Armie pointed. Timothée could hear Armie chuckling to himself behind him.  _ I’m an idiot, _ Timothée thought. 

_ He’s adorable, _ Armie couldn’t help but laugh as Timothée turned to go the right way back to the hotel. Armie looked to the front of the building they just escaped and could see the paparazzi were still standing there trying to get pictures of them and the rest of the cast.  _ Thank god, _ Armie thought as he quickly shuffled into the night behind Timothée. While walking back to the hotel about a block and a half away from the convention site, Timothée could feel Armie’s eyes on him, “I think we’re almost back to the hotel”. But as Timothée said that, a wave of music from one of the businesses on the street overtook his mind. Timothée stopped dead center of the sidewalk and turned around to look at Armie, who had also stood frozen for a split second on the street. 

“ _ Love my way,” _ Timothée serenaded into the night and started to move in such a familiar way, that took Armie’s breath away. Timothée danced towards the tall man while singing and laughing. 

\-------------------

“You can do this,” Timothée tried to be motivational while rubbing Armie’s shoulders from behind, “I’ll even dance if you want”.

“I know I can do this, it’s just uncomfortable,” Armie crossed his arms, “you try dancing with no music and see how you do”. After Armie complained, Timothée started to shake and twist and just go with sounds of the crew setting up the night scene. “See,” Timothée said, “it’s not so bad”.

_ Easy enough for you to say you’re not some huge guy about to smack everyone,  _ Armie thought to himself. “It’s not the same for you Timmy,” Armie tried to explain, “I’m big and clumsy”.

“That’s not a big deal what-so-ever,” Timothée was not taking any excuses. 

Luca had made his way over to the boys, watching them from afar while the crew finished setting up for the scene. “You boys ready?” Luca had questioned while giving them a thumbs-up. 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Armie huffed at him.  _ God this is so embarrassing,  _ Armie thought while he made his way to his mark. 

“Action,” Luca yelled as the clicking for the beat of the song began and slowly faded away. Armie began to dance and tried to continue with his eyes closed and tried to just remember the beat fo the song to make seem like he semi-knew what he was doing, while all eyes were on him. 

For split second, Armie opened his eyes and saw out of the corner of his vision, Timothée was dancing along with him. Armie saw Timothée in a different light, he could see the darkness fade away from around them and that was what he focused on. Timothée was not only a star or a good dancer, but he was also happiness formed in the likeness of man. Armie tried so hard to follow Timothée’s lead and danced for him with reckless abandon. 

\-------------------------

“Dance with me,” Timothée smiled shined so brightly in the darkness of the night.

“We have to get back thou,” Armie tried to deflect.  _ I don’t want to hurt you _ . “We have that interview in the morning, remember”?

“Oh, ok yeah you’re right,” Timothée’s smile faded as he felt defeated.  _ Of course, he doesn’t want to dance with you, _ Timothée thought,  _ why would want to dance with some kid while he was married? _

They continued the rest of the walk to the hotel in silence. 

When they got to the hotel they could see a small amount of paparazzi outside of it. They both paused for a second, “Let’s just get this over with,” Armie sighed as he made way inside. Trying to block the screams and yells for pictures and more. Timothée was right behind him, while they made their way to the elevator. 

“You going to bed now?” Timothée tried to break the awkwardness between them.  _ God, you’re such an idiot, _ Timothée thought,  _ you’ve completely ruined the mood and maybe out friendship? _ Timothée’s heart felt like it took a hit, he knew he could live without Armie being his lover, but could he live without Armie being his friend?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the kudos and the comments guys! Thanks for reading y'all!  
> I'm also totally open to feedback and such!  
> Also again apologizes that the timeline of interviews and such may not be 100% correct.

“What?” Armie said as he got into the elevator, the music breaking the silence between them at least. 

“Are you going to bed now? Timothée asked again, with hesitation. 

“Oh, probably we still have that interview in the morning with Dish, why what’s up?” Armie asked back. 

“Oh nothing,” Timothée let the silence creep back in until the elevator stops at their floor. Timothée allows Armie to exit the elevator first to so Timothée could watch him walk away, but with every step that Armie look towards his room was a stab to the heart for Timothée.

“Night,” Timothée whispered for himself and for everyone as he opened his door and climbed into bed.  _ You’re going to make a fool of yourself,  _ Timothée thought,  _ he’s never going to want you like that.  _ Timothée sighed at the quietness of the room. He got up and took his shirt off, slowly making his way to the bathroom. Before he got to the door he took his pants off and walked into the dark bathroom. Timothée turned the lights on and then started the shower. He stared at himself in the mirror as the water turned warm. The mirror began to fog as Timothée closed his eyes, “let’s get this over with”. Timothée got into the shower, hoping the water would wash away his sins and his thoughts. However; Timothée wished the water would take the forbidden love he had away. 

\------------------------------

Armie opened his door and the first thing he did was look through the minibar. As he grabbed a miniature bottle of vodka, he knew he had a drinking problem that just got worse while filming the movie.  _ You need to stop this,  _ Armie thought as he was slowly destroying his liver,  _ he’s never going want me the way I want him _ . Armie knew he only began drinking heavily again because he couldn’t let his young co-star know his true feelings. Armie felt like he needed to be numb to get through the second half of filming. He needed that filter to stop him from saying anything and needed an excuse in case he did say something. 

Armie felt his phone vibrate for a second. He took his phone out of his pocket and sighed while he read the text message.

**From: Elizabeth @ 10:12 PM**

Wish you were home.

Armie didn’t respond. Instead, he just tossed his phone on the hotel bed and fell on the bed with it.  _ What are you doing?  _ Armie thought,  _ why are you acting like this? Why are you feeling like this? You married Elizabeth. You love Elizabeth. Right? _ Armie let his doubts devour him and as the war inside his mind began. 

_ It was just a movie. _

_ He doesn’t, no he can’t feel the same way I feel. _

_ There’s no chance. _

Between every thought that Armie had, he drank another miniature bottle of booze. Armie drifted asleep as his emotions and the booze drained everything he had inside until he was just a shell of a man. 

When morning broke, Armie could hear his phone vibrating constantly.  _ Ugh, my head hurts,  _ Armie woke up groggy in the same clothes as yesterday and wanted the world to stop spinning so he could find his feet. Armie stared at the ceiling begging to not throw up as he reached for his phone beside him. 

**From Sweet Tea @ 7:15 AM**

Hey, you awake?

**From Sweet Tea @ 7:18 AM**

You better be getting ready 

**From Sweet Tea @ 7:22 AM**

We have to leave soon!

**To Sweet Tea @ 7:23 AM**

Yeah

One word was all he could muster, as Armie realized the time.  _ Crap,  _ Armie screamed internally,  _ I have to take a quick shower. _ Armie swiftly removed his clothes and he made his way to the bathroom and turned the lights on. Getting into the shower, Armie let the cold water hit him while he cursed into the room. Armie didn’t even use soap, he just rinsed his face and washed away yesterday with only water. 

Turning off the water, Armie quickly grabbed a towel to dry off. Once that was done, Armie just threw on the first thing he had grabbed a tracksuit, grabbed his necessities, and ran to the elevator to get to the lobby. 

When Armie finally got off the elevator, he saw Timothée standing against a pillar in the lobby of the hotel. Timothée was looking down at his phone and he smile at something.  _ I could get use to that view,  _  Armie let himself think in a moment of vulnerability. Walking up to Timothée, “I’m here, I’m not late,” Armie exclaimed.

“Yeah but it took you long enough,” Timothèe said and turned on his heels to walk away from Armie. “Let’s go the cars waiting for us, also what are you wearing”?

“It’s a tracksuit man,” Armie said as he pulled out his sunglasses from his pocket and put them over his eyes. Armie was hoping it would stop any suspicion as Armie watched Timothée’s ass while he walked outside. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Probably gonna be my last chapter till next week! Hope you guys like it. I've been working on adding more details, so it's by far the longest chapter yet.  
> As always; kudos, comments, and feedback are welcome!  
> I will respond to everyone!

            Lights flash as Timothée then Armie exited the hotel, there was a small pathway they were able to walk through the paparazzi as they called their names. Armie and Timothée quickly walked towards the black town car that was waiting to take them to the interview site. As Timothée got into the car, Armie’s phone began to buzz and he took it out of his pocket.

            “Hey babe,” Armie said as he brought his phone to his ear while maneuvering himself into the car. Armie settled down into the black leather seats as he put on his seat belt. After getting his seat belt on, he pointed at Timothée to silently signal that to put his seat belt on. Shortly after the second click of the seat belt, the driver sitting in the front began to move towards the street.

            “Armie, are you ok?” Elizabeth’s voice was able to be heard by Timothée. _Why did she have to call now,_ Timothée thought to himself trying to just look out the window of the car and focus on the cars in the parking lot. _Don’t focus on the call,_ Timothée told himself, _you’re about to tell the world how awesome and amazing this man. You can’t be angry at him,_ Timothée tried his best to calm down, _don’t look at him_. Timothée turned towards the window and focused on the world outside as it slowly passed him by.

            “Yeah, yeah, I just passed out after the panel last night,” Armie made up the excuse closing his eyes and saying a little prayer in his mind, “I just saw your text this morning but was slightly running late. Sorry I wasn’t able to respond”.

            “Oh, it’s ok,” Elizabeth sounded tense, “I was just checking up on you, have fun at the interview”.

            “Thanks,” Armie sighed, _phew she believed the excuse_ , “I have to go, we’re in the car heading to the studio”. Armie quickly hung up after saying his goodbyes. Armie was finally able to relax for the car ride. Armie looked at Timothée, _what are you thinking about?_ Armie pondered to himself. “Everything okay?” Armie said out loud trying to make sure his co-star was feeling ok.

            “Yeah,” Timothée said, while trying not to look at Armie, “I just didn’t get more sleep last night”. _Because I was too busy thinking about you_. Timothée looked at the trees growing in the medium of the road, trying to focus only on the details of the tree. _Green leaf, oh, another green leaf, oh a brown leaf._ Timothée rested his forehead along the window, he was able to feel the warmth of the sun shining into the car. _You can get through this day, just fake it to make it, you’ve done it all this time, why quit now?_

            A few moments had passed by and Armie decides to break the ice as he whispered, “Are you really ok?”. The words quietly filled the spaces between them. Armie looked over at Timothée, who was wearing a plain black jacket, green shirt, and a pair of faded jeans. _My God, he looks good,_ Armie couldn’t help but stop and stare for a second and smile.

            _Crap don’t be a creep,_ Armie thought. This was just the beginning of their promotional run. He didn’t want to make things extremely awkward between them. _Things used to be so different in Italy,_ Armie tried to think of the good times, _what changed_? Things were extremely friendly during filming because they had to get emotionally close. They needed to portray two people falling in love, of course, they had to emotionally fall in love. Even if it was just pretend. _Maybe he only sees me as a friend._

            “Yeah, I’m okay,” Timothée said not looking at Armie, “I’m just tried and nervous for the interview”. _More like I’m just trying to hide my feelings,_ Timothée thought while leaving the air open. _Look palm trees,_ Timothée was still trying to distract himself from the thoughts that were slowly creeping into his mind.

\-------------------------------

            “You guys want to do a rehearsal?” Luca said towards Armie and Timothée as they walked into the Italian villa where they were filming the movie. Luca beckoned them to follow him outside into the backyard.

            Armie looked at Timothée, “sure,” he said as he shrugged and tilted his head. Before Timothée could say anything, Armie was the first to start moving outside to follow where Luca had gone. Armie was holding his script with is right hand while tapping it into his left hand. After being left alone for a second, Timothée decided to just follow Armie out the back doors.

            Armie and Timothée were greeted with the trees filled with peaches and the lively green grass. The boys stopped walking around and just waited for Luca to pick a spot to rehearse. Since Luca was walking around the backyard, trying to find a spot to do a make-shift rehearsal. Timothée had seen the area before since he was here long before Armie. Luca had stopped around a random patch of grass in the backyard.

            “Ah, here should be good,” Luca turned to look at the boys as they had been standing there waiting for commands. “Let’s do,” Luca paused for a second to think of a random number, “scene seventy-four”.

            Armie and Timothée started to flip through their scripts. When they both landed on scene seventy-four, _Oliver and Elio roll around and make out in the grass,_ both Armie and Timothée were in-sync that they thought the same thing. After reading the scene, Armie and Timothée looked at each other and shrugged. “Okay,” both of them said at the same exact time. Armie was the first to move in the pair. He laid down on the grass and could feel the blades tickle his back. Timothée followed suit and laid down next to him. Timothée touched Armie’s cheek and asked, “is this okay?” Armie didn’t respond, he just leaned into Timothée’s touch. Timothée took that as an invitation and moved forward. He brought his lips to Armie’s. _Not bad,_ Timothée thought while opening his mouth to Armie, _he tastes like mint, he probably brushed his teeth recently_.

            _For someone so young, he must have had practice,_ Armie was thinking about how the kiss was going, _yup, most definitely not Timothée’s first kiss. Whoa, he’s using tongue,_ Armie thought as Timothée was asking for entrance into Armie’s mouth, _should I stop this_? _What the hell,_ Armie thought as he granted Timothée permission to adventure within his mouth. _Timmy tastes like OJ,_ Armie tried to distract himself to keep certain endowment from growing.

            “Stop!” Luca exclaimed. The boys stopped kissing and just laid on the grass looking into the sky.

            _Thank God,_ Armie was thinking, _that was a little too much._ Armie was trying to calm himself down. _That was so intense,_ Armie was having an inner monologue, _but I liked it. It was different than Elizabeth’s kisses, forceful, longing, and hungry._ The kiss might have awoken something in Armie, as he was still trying to figure out what to think about the kiss.

            _Wow,_ Timothée thought, _just wow._

            “Boys, I need more!” Luca screamed, “more passion! More heat! Believability! Roll around too! Try again”. _More passion? What?_ Armie thought, _how can I give more passion? That was already so intense for me._ Armie couldn’t but just swallow his spit, trying to drown his nerves.

            _More! Yes, more!_ Timothée was willing to push the limits, _let’s do this_.

            After telling the boys to try again, Timothée decided to straddle Armie. _Don’t get a boner,_ Timothée thought to himself as he brought his lips down to Armie’s once more. Instead of asking for permission, Timothée took entrance into Armie’s mouth. However; Armie didn’t hesitate this time. He opened up to Timothée straight away. Armie brings his hands behind Timothée’s neck to bring them him closer. As their chests collided, Timothée pulled Armie up underneath him, they were no longer laying in the grass. However; instead Timothée was essentially sitting in Armie’s lap. Timothée began to wrap his arms around Armie’s broad shoulders, as his tongue was exploring Armie’s mouth tasting every inch of the orifice. Armie moved his arms down so his hands were no longer pulling Timothée by the neck, but now where crushing their chests together as his arms surrounded Timothée’s torso.

            Armie broke from the kiss for a second to change positions, he slightly lifted Timothée up and rolled him over similar to the missionary position. _There’s that rolling around,_ Armie thought he was accomplishing what Luca had asked for. Now that Timothée was on his back instead on top, Timothée started to wrap his legs around Armie’s waist while running his fingers through Armie’s hair. Armie was holding his hands out to keep himself from completely crushing Timothée.

            _Oh no._

            “Stop! Stop!” Timothée broke the kiss, pushing Armie slightly off of him and releasing his grip with his legs. However; Tim would not let Armie off of him, “I need you to just stay still right there for a minute”.

            “What?” Armie asked arching his eyebrow before realizing why Timothée needed him to stay still, “Oh”. After the revelation, Armie looked for Luca to see if their performance was good enough.

            Luca was gone.

\-------------

            Timothée smiled while looking at out the window and daydreaming about past memories.

            “Hey,” Armie interrupted, “we’re here”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a super long chapter for you guys! Sorry I was out of town. Just wanted to say this is a work of fiction. So everything is probably wrong.  
> BTW if anyone wants too, I wouldn't say no to an editor or anything. I love talking to people while writing and such if that is something you're interested lmk!  
> As always, Kudos and Comments are welcome!

When Timothée looked up at the tall man beside him, he thought he saw something in his eyes. An emotion that Timothée had never seen in Armie’s eyes before. _What was that?_ Timothée thought, _must have been nothing._  “You ready?” Timothée said while he tried to shake off the feeling as he reached for the car door. Timothée was enveloped by the flashing lights of the paparazzi yelling for photos, autographs, and trying to get questions about the movie and more.

Before Armie could answer Timothée, he was walking out of the car. _Man, that was really strange,_ Armie thought, _is he avoiding me?_ Armie tried to push past those feelings, questions, and doubts he had about Timothée. _There’s nothing going on, we’re normal, just the run of the day, us_ Armie pushed open his door on his side of the car.

“No comment,” Timothée said while trying to make his way around the car. As he reaching the other side of the car, Armie was just getting out of it. Timothée paused for a second and looked over his shoulder. _God, he still looks good even in a tracksuit._

Armie’s heart skipped a beat, as he saw the look on Timothée’s face. _If it was another time and another place_ , Armie sighed to himself as he made his way inside. Only focusing on Timothée walking in front of him. Armie was ignoring everything around him; the camera flashes, the voices yelling, and everything inside of him. _Nice ass._

After the spectacle outside, Armie and Timothée finally made it inside the building. The building was incredible. The burgundy carpet laced with gold, the chairs that looked like thrones, and the desk lined with marble was stunning. There was a water fountain in the center of the room, the statue in the middle resembled two koi fish swimming in unison. “Holy shit,” Timothée gasped at the sight of everything. The beauty of that stood around him was almost too much to handle, Timothée’s eyes began to water and he couldn’t help but fall in love with his surroundings.

“What?” Armie quickly turned around to look at the crying boy, “oh, Timmy, what’s wrong?” Armie made his way to Timothée, “don’t cry, come on tell me what’s wrong.” Armie slowly wrapped his arms around Timothée, trying to soothe the young man’s tears. “Come on, don’t cry,” Armie held Timothée in his arms. _Damnit, what happened?_ Armie thought everything was ok.

“It’s just so beautiful here,” Timothée sobbed into Armie’s chest.

“Aw, man come on you’re gonna get snot on my tracksuit,” Armie whined as Timothée began to rub his face into his chest. The comment made Timothée sob even harder, “fuck, Timmy I was only joking, you don’t need to cry.” Timothée tried his best to not cry. _Dammit Timothée, cry on the inside like a winner,_ Timothée was trying to stop the tears. However; it was like trying to stop a waterfall.

“I’m so sorry,” Timothée said while wiping his face with his hands, his head still pressed into Armie’s chest, “I made a mess on you”. _Shit,_ Timothée said to himself, _Armie must think I’m such a fool now_. Armie laughed at Timothée’s comment, without a word Armie made his way to one of the marbled desks and grabbed a couple tissues off of them.

“Here,” Armie held out a few of the tissues from his stack to Timothée. Timothée took them and began to wipe his face with the tissues instead of his hands. While Timothée did that, Armie took the remaining stack of tissues and wiped Timothée’s tears and snot off of himself. As they were cleaning themselves off, someone had walked up to them. Both of the boys looked at the new lady that had appeared. The first thing the boys noticed was her shiney blonde hair, it was extremely wavy and flowed down to her shoulders. The woman had ice blue eyes and a warm hearted stare on her. Then they saw that she was dressed in an all black pencil skirt with a black button up covering her top half.

“Armie,” the new woman began, “Timothée, I’m Kate, I’ll be assisting y’all while y’all are here for the interview”. Kate smiled at them trying to be inviting, not sure of what is exactly happening in this situation.

“Thanks,” Armie said, letting Timothée have a moment to breathe. “Do you think we have a minute?” Armie was trying to protect Timothée. _God, he doesn’t need to have an interview where his face was swollen,_ Armie tried to physically shield Timothée from the new member of their party.  

“Oh yeah you guys have a minute, but don’t take too long,” Kate said, as she turned on her black heels to walk away behind a door that was left open, “I’ll come back in a minute”.

Now with Kate not there, Armie turned to Timothée, “you’re okay, tell me what you need”. Armie tried his best to comfort Timothée.

“I just need a breather,” Timothée said as he tried to touch his toes. _Just relax,_ Timothée thought, _easier said than done_ . _Just don’t make yourself look like an idiot. Come on, you can do it. Okay, get up now_.

“Okay, let’s go,” Timothée said out loud as he picked himself up, emotionally and physically. The boys started to head towards the door that they saw Kate walking towards. However; before they could actually take their first steps, Kate appeared in the doorway.

“Are you guys good now?” Kate questioned, as she signaled for them to approach.

“Yeah we’re good,” Timothée said answering for both of them this time. Timothée walked pass Armie to get  into the dimly lit room. Timothée was the first to see the black room, big lights were set up in front of a _Call You by My Name_ poster and there were two canvas chairs set up near the poster with another set opposing them. The room itself was extremely plain other than the crew setting everything up. Timothée turned to look for Kate to direct him, but instead, he turned into Armie’s chest. “Ouch”.

“Stop being a baby,” Armie laughed at Timothée, “nothing bleeding right”?

“Not a baby,” Timothée grumbled to himself. Timothée began to look for Kate again.

“Just take a seat, it doesn’t matter which,” the boys were able to hear Kate’s voice echo within the room. _Man, she really blends in with the room_ , Timothée thought, as he took a seat to the left and Armie followed to sit on the left. The boys could see everyone working around them while they just sat there.

“Are you ready for it?” Armie leaned in and whispered in Timothée’s ear.

Before Timothée could answer, a new man walked up with and sat in the chair across from them. “Red leather, yellow leather,” the man dressed in a blue and black-lined blazer, white button-up, and black slacks was clearly warming up his vocal cords,” red leather, yellow leather”. Armie looked at Timothée and quietly chuckled to himself and a smile was placed onto Timothée’s face.

The man looked towards them, “are you boys about ready”? Instead of saying anything Armie and Timothée both nodded, “good”.

From somewhere behind the camera that was facing them, the boys could someone yelling, “Ready? Ok! Rolling in 5-4-3,” the 2 and 1 were silent.

“Hi guys, it’s Jonas Queen, here Armie Hammer and Timothée Chalamet from the new summer sensation _Call Me by Your Name_ ,” the host began, “so let’s start things off with something easy, why don’t you guys tell me about your new movie.”

Armie looked at Timothée, “do you want to take this one?” _I hate interviews,_ Armie groaned internally.

“We can share it,” Timothée shrugged and laughed, “ this movie is a coming-of-age story that just happens to include falling-in-love. It’s set in the early 80’s in Italy. It’s very different and I’m so happy to be included in a project like this.”

“Yeah everything that Timmy said,” Armie took over, “I’m also really glad you said it was a story that just happened to include falling-in-love. I think it’s really special because it wasn’t just a gay love story. It was a real passionate intense film that was about love.” Armie looked at Timothée to make sure the younger co-star had a place to insert more.

“Very broad and general, ok guys,” Jonas picked up the silence, “so I think this is more a personal question, because I’ve seen the movie already. How did you guys prepare? It just felt so real and authentic”.

“Well to be honest, we didn’t actually have a chemistry test,” Armie said with a laugh, “Luca just threw us together. We barely even had a rehearsal before filming. But I think it felt real because Timmy is just such an amazing actor. While we were there it was like we became Elio and Oliver”.

“Yeah, I totally agree,” Timothée filled in, “Armie is such a great actor and guy that it was just so easy to do this with him. It also really helped that Armie looks like that, I mean have you seen that body? Who wouldn’t have chemistry with that?”. Timothée pointed and then rubbed Armie’s shoulder.

“It also helped that we spent almost every day making out to get comfortable with each other,” Armie laughed, “it’s definitely one of the reasons we were so comfortable. I’d go on set and we’d just practice making out for about 10 minutes before our scenes and even on days I didn’t need to shoot”. Timothée face became flush, as Armie revealed some of their chemistry practices. _More like I just wanted to make out with your face,_ Timothée internalized.

“Haha, ok guys,” Jonas interrupted to try to keep things on the PG-side of things, “I have 1 last question, how were things during filming?”

“I’ll take this one,” Armie said to let Timothée have a minute. “It was amazing during filming, like I said before Timmy such an amazing actor. I thought I would come in and show him the ropes, but I was learning new things from him. I also think this really helped with the believability, we became extremely close. I’d even say Timmy is one of my closest friends. It was like I was falling in love with him as a person each and every day of filming and I’m still getting to learn more about Timmy each day after filming”. _Fuck, what did I just say?_

“That’s so sweet,” Jonas said while looking at the boys, “well that’s about all the time there is, this was an interview with Armie Hammer and Timothée Chalamat. You boys have a nice rest of the day”.

The boys sat there for a minute as the camera-crew turned off the camera and the rest of the production team were getting ready to leave.

 _I was falling in love with him_ , echoed in Timothée’s mind.


End file.
